Clinically significant delays in the acquisition of language are the most prevalent developmental problem in preschool children. Early intervention is crucial since children with language delays are at greatly increased risk for learning disabilities and behavioral disorders, but intervention resources are scarce and not sufficient to provide the intensive individualized instruction that effective intervention requires. The objective of this project is to develop a computer-based Intelligent Early Language Intervention System that will supplement the efforts of those who work with language impaired children. The system will combine traditional intervention methods with strategies derived from contemporary linguistic theory, and will incorporate an intelligent computer-aided training (ICAT) system that uses artificial intelligence to generate customized language intervention strategies based on an individual~s performance. In Phase I we developed and field tested a prototype system. Our Phase II objectives are to (a) further develop the prototype activities, (b) develop additional activities for children at later stages of language development, ' field test and validate the effectiveness of program components, and (d) integrate all components into the ICAT framework. We anticipate this system will be an asset to clinical service providers, teachers, and parents who work with children who have language impairments.